


Feeling Lost

by Shownkindness



Series: Fluffaverse [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because I am a dork, F/F, Fluff, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownkindness/pseuds/Shownkindness
Summary: Part 2 of Theif. This time Lexa is the one missing someone.





	Feeling Lost

Running her fingers through her thick brown hair Lexa tried to calm herself. Trying to fall back on her lessons the leader sat down at the foot of her bed closing her eyes. Breathing in deep, holding then releasing she tried to let the calm wash over her like it has many times before. The other commanders would speak to her during meditation and help work through whatever problems that are haunting her. Today they seemed silent though and had to wisdom to offer. Her frustration mounted high as the only words they seem to tell her are “love is weakness”.

Not willing to accept that answer she gives up on the meditation and stands. Moving to the desk in the corner of her room her nimble fingers run down the red sash of her battle gear. Normally looking at it she would only see the blood of those that had given their lives for her cause. Lately, though she has seen it in a new light. After Clarke had kidnapped it to build her stress nest all she could see was the comfort it brought her now mate. They had bonded over Clarke’s heat following the nesting episode and now wore each other’s mark. It had been difficult to get the ambassadors to understand that her bonding to Clarke didn’t mean they couldn’t function as leaders still. Clarke had fought hard to get to her position and it would have hurt Lexa if her mating would have labeled her as lesser. 

After a week or two everyone, beyond Titus, had come around and now accepted that Clarke was able to put her people and relationship apart. Though it frustrated Clarke, Lexa had to prove that she wouldn’t show favor to Skaikru. The only way to do that was to put trade limits and taxes on the newer nation. She had reassured Clarke that it would only be temporary, but that didn’t comfort the people Clarke had to report back to. That was why Clarke took a week trip back to Arcida to meet with leadership. It had been a lonely week without the scent of her mate around the tower grounds. Even just the passing scent of her lover would have comforted the troubled Alpha. Thinking about to the frustration she felt currently she realized that was the underlying problem. Her inner wolf missed its mate. That was why the other Hedas had no advice because she was only one of three Hedas that had dared to be mated. 

As the sun lowered and the gentle hues of the day filled her room she grabbed the sash. Bringing it up to her nose she didn’t catch the scent of her mate only causing her body to stay tense. Looking around their bedroom she sadly turned her eyes to their bed where the scent at washed away after the third day. Most of Clarke’s things had been moved into her bedroom, picked more for the comfort of her bed than the status of it being Heda’s room. Thinking for a moment Lexa wondered if Clarke’s old room would still have some of Clarke’s scent. Though they were mated Lexa still wanted a place where Clarke could hide away and be left alone if needed. Everyone needed time and space to center themselves so Lexa had suggested Clarke making it her own space. Beyond going in the room to help move her things Lexa hadn’t been in the room since. It had been two or so months since their mating, but Clarke had spent a decent amount of time in the room.

Carrying the sash with her Lexa moved quietly through their bedroom door. The guards had been ordered to leave her room at night. Heda was able to protect herself and her mate, though she knew it was tradition she felt it was her responsibility. She had failed Costia, she would no fail Clarke. They would grow old together and Lexa planned to make that happen anyway that was possible. Once down to the end of the hall Lexa opened the door to the only other bedroom on the floor. Normally Heda wouldn’t share a floor with anyone, but she had wanted Clarke close when they returned. Though they hadn’t spoken then about becoming mate, Lexa knew it was only a matter of time. Pausing at the door Lexa hoped that she wasn’t invading in on Clarke’s space by doing this. She just missed her mate and wants to feel close to her.

As the door opens Lexa quickly finds the candles around the room to start lighting them. Clarke spoke of some tek that Raven was inventing that would allow them to have “lights” as the mountain had. Lexa had always been confused about why they would live in a dark mountain, but after seeing the inside she understood. Until Raven could get everything set up to bring to Polis though they would have done with their candles. Not that Lexa was complaining about candles, she enjoyed them and the memories of training with the previous Heda to her mind. Once the room was filled with the small candles she glanced around noticing there were drawings on the wall. She had caught Clarke drawing her once but didn’t realize that it must be something the Omega found passion in. Starting by the right of the door it seemed like they were being drawn in some form of a timeline. 

Bringing a single candle closer to the drawing Lexa saw what looked like a single carved item on with a black and white patterned background. It took a moment, but she recognized it is a piece from the game of chest. The Heda before her had collected these pieces and tried to teach the nightbloods learning with Lexa how to play. It had been some time but she recognized it as being the King piece. Moving on to the next painting she saw what was a circle like a window looking out on the stars. The moon looked so much larger and Lexa assumed that it was what Clarke use to look out on from her room at night. They hadn’t spoken much about Clarke’s time out in space. The original 100 that had landed all seemed to not like to talk about their time in space. Something that Lexa hoped to learn from Clarke once she was ready to share what her life was like. She had seen Clarke wearing a watch and it must mean a lot to her because she had seen the Omega beat someone who had dared to try and take it.

Moving on to the third picture it was the scenery that Lexa was familiar with. It was the view of the landing spot that Clarke had first come down to the ground. Among the grass though were small white crosses, upon counting them Lexa realized there was one for each member of the 100 that was no longer with them. The different colors throughout the painting were striking compared to the darkness of the first two and Lexa wondered how dull growing up on the Arc had been. Glancing around she spotted the brushes and painting set on the desk. She didn’t know when Clarke had gone to town to get the supplies. Lexa recalls though that Aden had been making more trips to town lately and she wouldn’t be surprised if that was part of it. All the young night bloods had taken to Clarke and were eager to learn from Wanheda. A title that had been earned by the young Omega for killing 100s in a matter of seconds. Lexa knew she didn’t like the title though and when they laid together there were plenty of nights that nightmares woke them both from sleep. 

The last drawing that was on the wall seemed to be larger. Stepping back to get a better idea of what the picture, Lexa’s hand shook in recognition. Staring back at her was the playful smirk of her mentor and trusted a friend. Lexa knew it wasn’t really Anya, but she shouldn’t have been surprised the amount of detail that Clarke could give to the painting. From what she understood Clarke and Anya had spent a decent amount of time together. Though the way they had spent time together Lexa had wished Clarke could have seen the full view of the woman that had helped raise her. By the small smile, Clarke had painted Lexa had a hint that Clarke knew that. 

Breathing in Lexa allowed the scent of Clarke to soak into her very bones. The clam she had been searching for finally taking over her body after days uneasy. Her sash falling to the floor Lexa grabbed the blanket that was messily laying off the bed and shook as she breathed in the scent. The sweet honey and leaves that is now her mate’s scent. A slow rumble fills the room and Lexa stands up before climbing into the bed. Like a thick bath, her body fell into the sheets of honey and leaves. Relaxing Lexa doesn’t have a moment to think before her eyes shut and she fell asleep in the scent of her loved one.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a smut writer. I have tried and don't feel comfortable with it. So I will just give you plenty of fluffish omegaverse material. My friend Fuzzy and Kendren have plenty of the sin though if you are looking for it :3


End file.
